This Little Ninja
by princesspeach102
Summary: While Donnie's wife April is out Donnie is in charge of watching over their daughter Maggie. When Maggie doesn't want to take her nap Donnie uses an old method that his father used on him and his brothers. I don't own TMNT. I also didn't create Magdelene Hamato. She was created by Scotia Daniel who has written amazing fan fictions that I've read.


This Little Ninja

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Donatello's little girl Magdalene said as she ran into her father's lab smiling and hugging him. "Yes my sweet little girl what is it?" her father asked with a smile. "Will you play with me please?" Maggie asked in her sweetest voice and looking at her father with her big brown eyes that it was very hard to say no to. "Sweetheart I'm a bit busy right now can this wait until later?" Donnie asked his daughter. "Mommy said that all work and no play makes Daddy a dull boy" replied Magdalene. Donnie couldn't believe that his daughter said something that his wife April tells him all the time so he caved in and said, "Ok Maggie I'll play with you." "Yay!" Maggie squealed as she took her father by one of his large three fingers and led him to the living room where Maggie had some of her toys. "Maggie when we're done playing I want you to clean up your toys understand?" Donnie asked. "Yes Daddy but first we play!" answered Maggie as she gave her father some of her building blocks to play with. Donnie looked at the blocks that they were building with and remembered how much fun he used to have playing with his brothers and Master Splinter when he was a child. "Look I made a house!" Maggie proudly showed her father. "That's wonderful who lives in the house?" asked Donnie. "You, me, mommy, all my uncles, Grandpa Kubby, Auntie Carol and Jiichan. We all live together because we love each other and we're one big happy family" said Maggie. "You miss your uncles, your grandpas and your great aunt do?" Donnie said as he looked at his daughter. "Yes but I know they are going to come visit soon when Christmas or another family holiday comes up right Daddy?" Donnie's little girl asked. "That's right" Donnie assuring his little girl.

"Tea party time" Maggie pointed out as she and Donnie sat down at the play table and chairs with a toy tea set up for them. "Here Daddy we are going to dress up" Maggie said as he handed her father a big floppy hat. Donnie laughed when he put on the hat because this was something he always saw April do when she and Maggie had their pretend mother daughter tea parties. Plus he recalled this one time his brother Raphael mentioned that he saw their oldest brother Leonardo having a tea party with a little girl when they were collecting mutagen and the only way for Leo to get the mutagen from that little girl was to have tea time. Donnie smiled to himself and thought that this is similar to what Leo went through except Donnie willingly participated in having a tea party with a cute little girl. "Here some tea for you Daddy" Maggie offered as she poured a pretend cup of tea to Donnie. "Thank you Magdalene" said Donnie as he started drinking his tea. "Don't forget to extend your pinky" Maggie pointed out to her father. Donnie stuck out his smallest finger because he didn't have a pinky. "If my brothers saw me doing this they would be laughing out of their shells" Donnie thought to himself. After the tea party Donnie and Maggie played with some of Maggie's other toys and games until Donnie saw what time it was. "Sweetheart its naptime" Donnie reminded his little girl. "I don't want to take a nap. I still want to play!" Maggie exclaimed as she started to run away. "Now it's on" Donnie smiled as he began to chase his daughter around the house. "Gotcha!" Donnie said as he finally got a hold of his little girl and carried her to her room. When Donnie got to his daughter's room he gently placed Maggie on her bed. "I'm still not sleepy Daddy. I have too much energy!" Maggie said as she began jumping up and down on her bed. Donnie thought about what his daughter just said and remembered one of the ways Splinter got him and his brothers to settle down before their naps.

"Well Maggie if you won't take a nap on your own I know a way to make you!" Donnie said with a smile. Maggie began to wonder what did her father have in mind when all of a sudden Donnie scooped up Maggie, laid her down on the bed put her little feet on his lap and began wiggling each of her toes as he said,

"This little ninja practices ninjutsu and he wears the color blue"

"This little ninja is strong and brave who sometimes doesn't behave"

"HEHEHEHEHE DADDDY THAT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maggie said as she began giggling. "You don't say?" Donnie said pretending he didn't know that he was tickling his little girl as he continued,

"This little ninja is really smart who knows a lot about science, math and art."

"This little ninja is as sweet as he can be and is always there for you and me"

"And their papa the big ninja tickled their little feet and he thought their laughter was really sweet"

As soon as Donnie said the last line of this little ninja he tickled Maggie's feet and tummy at the same time making her laugh, squeal and kick. She tried to roll into a ball to protect herself from her father's tickling fingers but it didn't work. "I GIHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAVE UP YOU WIN!" Maggie laughed as Donnie stopped tickling his daughter. Then Maggie started yawning and Donnie was happy that an old method that his own father used to do to him and his brothers to make them all sleepy actually worked. Donnie tucked in Maggie and before he got up his little girl held his hand and asked, "Will you take a nap with me?" "Sure why not" answered Donnie as he laid down next to his daughter, wrapped his arms around her and the both of them fell asleep right away. A short while later April came home and found Donnie and Maggie napping together in their child's room and smiled at the both of them. April knew deep down in her heart this was one of the special memories from Maggie's childhood that she didn't plan on forgetting ever and kissed her husband and daughter as they slept.

The End

Author's Note: Hi everyone out there who enjoys reading or writing fan fiction. Here is a fun little story that popped into my head that I just had to write about my favorite fan fiction character Magdalene Hamato created by Scotia Daniel who gets credit for creating the adorable daughter of Donatello and April O' Neil from the 2012 series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This Little Ninja is a parody of This Little Piggy the nursery rhyme parents or nannies tell children to make them laugh. I hope this cute little story puts a smile on your face. Stay tune for the next time I write a new fan fiction or update one of my other stories. P.S. I know April's dad's name is Kirby but since Magdelene is a little girl she calls him Grandpa Kubby.


End file.
